luna llena el amor se a acabado
by chika cullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si bella eligiera a Jacob y unos años mas tarde este se imprimara? Edward ¿regresaría o la dejaría sola? Pasen y léanla sea amables es mi primer fic junto con mi amiga jazz
1. Chapter 1

Luna llena el amor se acabado

Los personajes que aprensen en este fic son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos un rato ecepto Brithgitte ella si es de mi creación

-capitulo 1-

Sueño

Flashback

-Bella crees que as elegido bien –

-No-Edward lo lamento creo que lo nuestro no puede ser así que escojo a Jacob- adiós Edward

Fin del Flashback

BPOV

Han pasado 5 años desde que deje a Edward y me decidí por Jacob lo amo pero no tanto como a edward. Pero amo mi vida no tanto como la tuve con Edward pero soy feliz eso creo

EPOV

Han pasado 5 años desde que mi Bella se decidió por el maldito perro. Intento salir adelante por mi familia y ella aunque sea imposible.

Pero ella tomo una decisión y no la culpo quien quisiera estar con un monstruo como yo.

Espero que sea feliz

JPOV

Han pasado 5 años desde que bells se decidió por mi y no por el maldito chupasangres lector de mentes e sido muy feliz aunque no aya tenido hijos los deseo pero bells aun no esta segura aveces pienso que aun lo quiere aunque lo niegue …


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer ecepto uno que otro que va apareciendo **_

--CAPITULO 2-

NUEVO DIA

**BPVO.**

Hoy desperté es un nuevo día…

Desperté con Jacob ami lado aunque desearía que fuera otra persona pero yo tome una decisión.

Hoy Jacob va a ir al taller mecánico a trabajar presiento que hot va a ser un buen DIA Jacob dijo que me tenia una sorpresa aunque no se que esperar.

Y en eso escuche como se abría la puerta de la casa

-bells donde estas-

-aquí jake ¿Qué sucede? –

-simplemente es que tenemos que hablar los Cullen han vuelto y con una nueva integrante – y entonces Jacob me dijo algo que me desconcertó

-bella tenemos que hablar-

**JPOV**

Estaba en el taller cuando olí ese repugnante e inconfundible olor a chupasangres entonces corrí asía el bosque para tomar mi forma lobuna y corrí asía la línea del tratado y ay el olor se hizo tan intenso que arrugué la nariz fue hay cuando informe a la manada que estuvieron ay en unos cuantos minutos

Seth- que pasa jake- y entonces aparecieron –los Cullen – fue cuando nos giramos para ver a esos chupasangres pero tenían una nueva integrante como era posible??

Carlisle- hola chicos venimos a renovar el tratado – pero yo no prestaba atención a lo que decía Carlisle solo me preguntaba que asía una humana con esas sanguijuelas y fue entonces cuando ella me miro directamente a los ojos y sentí un calor abrasador pero como era posible si yo ya estaba en mi forma lobuna y entonces sentí como algo nuevo invadía mi ser y que amaba a esa humana que acababa de conocer.

**EPOV **

Y ahora 5 años después me encuentro en la línea del tratado donde termina nuestro territorio espero que bella siga aquí. Entonces los lobos aparecieron genial ay venia el maldito perro ese

_¿Qué son esas cosas? _Pensó brithgitte

hola chicos venimos a renovar el tratado-dijo Carlisle

_-entonces sentí como algo nuevo invadía mi ser y que amaba a esa humana que acababa de conocer-_¿Quédemonios esos pensamientos provenían del perro ese

-Maldita sea perro traidor dejaras a bella ella te ama-la ira invadía mi ser lo único que quería era matar a ese perro

-chupa…Edward no era mi intención-

-_¿que sucede?_-todos pensaban

-Jacob se imprimo de brithgitte – escupí las palabras como si fueran una blasfemia entonces me agazape para atracar al perro

-No Edward no lo lastimes por favor – suplico brithgitte- yo lo amo

-!!!¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que no conoces…?!!!

Fin del capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer ecepto uno que otro que va apareciendo**

-Capitulo 3-

-El amor se acabo –

**BPOV**

-bella tenemos que hablar- dijo Jacob esto me preocupaba-que sucede jake-

-bella esto es difícil yo …perdóname no se como sucedió pero yo ya no te amo

Me quede como en shock asta que pude hablar

-que Jacob como?

-bella me e imprimado- dijo jake

- de quien –

- bella acompáñame tengo que mostrarte –

Entonces me subió a su espalda y corrió asía el bosque como era de esperarse me marie y vi la enorme casa que en un momento fue mi hogar.

Jacob me bajo y entonces 7 vampiros y una humana salieron de la casa

-bella ella es brithgitte es mi impronta-

Entonces la observe a una joven de masomenos 17 años que me recordó o mejor dicho me imagine que así debió ser Rosalie cuando fue humana pero no me importo a su lado se encontraba ese vampiro de pelo cobrizo que aun amaba Edward también había regresado pero yo no lo había elegido a el así que seria mejor dejarlo y entonces empecé a hablar

-Jacob te quiero y quiero que seas feliz asi que firmare el divorcio para que seas feliz alado de tu amada adiós y adiós Cullen – entonces camine asía la push dejando a Jacob y a Edward y dejando mis sueños atrás

**EPOV**

Entonces corrí a mi casa junto con mi familia Jacob había ido por bella a contarle lo sucedido y unos minutos después salio del bosque Jacob con bella ella seguía igual de hermosa que la ultima ves no había cambiado en nada y después brithgitte se acerco a Jacob

-bella ella es brithgitte es mi impronta-no puedo creer como se atrevía a decirle eso maldito perro y después de unos 2 minutos bella volvió a hablar

-Jacob te quiero y quiero que seas feliz así que firmare el divorcio para que seas feliz alado de tu amada adiós y adiós Cullen –

Entonces bella camino hacia el bosque quería seguirla pero si ella ya no me amaba

_Edward será mejor que sigas a bella-_pensó esme asentí me fui en la misma dirección en la que bella había caminado y encontré a bella arrodillada junto a un árbol sollozando sentí la necesidad de consolarla pero si ella ya no ella ya no me amaba

-Edward no debes de espiar a las personas – escuche era bella la que me lo decía me sentí apenado pero también feliz de ella me hubiera notado

- lo lamento mucho bella yo… quería ver como te sentías-

- estoy bien- dijo ella secándose las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos medio la espalda y empezó a caminar

-Edward por favor no me sigas necesito estar sola – yo asentí- y entonces el amor de mi existencia se había ido y estaba sufriendo por un maldito perro y sin mas que hacer me fui corriendo hacia mi casa

**JPOV **

Al ver partir a bella me pregunte como era posible que mi amor por ella se hubiera terminado en tan solo unos minutos y ahora esta en una casa llena de chupasangres y una humana a la que amaba como a mi propia vida pero aun tenia unas cosas que resolver yo seguía casado con bella así que me tenia que ir para resolver todo y poder estar con el amor de mi existencia brithgitte a la cual acababa de conocer aun me pregunto como era posible que ella estuviera rodeada de vampiros sin que fuera uno de ellos tenia que alejarla de ellos podían hacerle daño como era posible que ya la quisiera tanto si acababa de conocerla y entonces una vos que no reconocía me saco de mis pensamientos

-hola aun no nos han presentado formalmente me llamo brithgitte y tu?

-hola mi nombre es Jacob

-mucho gusto jake

Y entonces recordé que era así como me decía bella de repente sentí un gran dolor por ella ya que no le di muchas explicaciones yo solo la deje que se fuera tenia que explicarle muchas cosas

-lo siento brithgitte tengo que irme pero te aseguro que volveré

Y Salí corriendo en dirección a la push pero cuando llegue a mi casa bella no estaba se había ido pero adonde….

Mis disculpas por no Haver actualizado antes

Prometo tratar de actualizar mas seguido

Mientras espero que les guste este capitulo

Y por favor denle click al botón verde de abajo

Bye

Atte.

Chika Cullen


End file.
